Obsessions
by JackValentine
Summary: Songfic. Mike and Alex in Tampa. Vacation


**TITLE: **Obsessions

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE:** Songfic and… Emm… Fluff with a touch of angst. Is that even possible? =_=

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Guys on vacation in Tampa :)

If somebody doesn't know, Alex broke up with his gf in January, so it's fine x)

The fic might not fit the lyrics like perfectly, but the general mood of the song is conserved 100% :)

The song is Izzy Hilton – All The Nasty Things.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Mike woke up because he felt the tender morning sun caressing his face, leaking through the thin curtains. For a couple of seconds he was looking at the white walls, slowly realizing, that it wasn't a hotel room, it was a little cozy bedroom. Miz turned his head and saw Kevin, still sleeping on the other side of the bed, somehow looking very innocent and fragile, almost transparent, the soft sunlight illuminating his smooth skin. Mike smiled as he finally remembered that he was on holiday, in Tampa. A whole week away from all the rush and hard work, just doing nothing.

Despite that it was his first time at Kevin's house, it already felt like home.

_Sunday, wake up_

_Last night's love affair_

_Is looking vulnerable in my bed,_

_Silk sheets, blue dawn,_

_Colgate, tongue warm.._

_Won't you quit your crying? I can't sleep,_

_One minute I'm a little sweetheart_

_And next minute you are an absolute creep_

Mike reached for Kevin and stroked his exposed shoulder slightly.

- Kev, wake up.

Kiley murmured something and yawned deeply, but still turned around, focusing his foggy sight on the other man and smiling lightly. Waking up in one bed with Mike already made his day.

- Let's go buy something to eat till it's early. It should be not so crowded.

Kevin just nodded and crawled closer to Mike, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist and settling his head on Miz's shoulder. Mizanin hugged his boyfriend and buried his fingers in Kevin's short stiff hair. Immediately Mike remembered that after this vacation is over they'll barely see each other. All the memories of the short phone calls, endless texts, midnight skype conversations and falling asleep in the empty bed popped up in his head. Mizanin pressed his lover even closer, snuggling to him, trying to repel all the sad thoughts away.

_We've got obsessions,_

_I want to wipe out all the sad ideas_

_That come to me when I am holding you,_

_We've got obsessions,_

_All you ever think about are sick ideas_

_Involving me, involving you_

For fifteen minutes already Kevin was standing in front of the shelf with crackers, still not sure which pack to take. Mike was pacing back and forth, taking a look around to make sure nobody noticed them. Even despite that the supermarket was almost empty and they both were wearing dark sunglasses and caps, Miz still felt uncomfortable.

- Come on, Kiley, they're all the same! – Mike hissed, approaching his lover.

- They're not… - Kevin said, not separating his sight with the shelf.

Mike sighed and took a look around again. As the day was setting in, more and more people were appearing.

- Kev, they're staring at us, - Miz whispered.

- They're not, stop being paranoid, Mikey.

Mike let out a sigh which was more of a growl, grabbed the first pack he could reach and dragged Kevin in the direction of the cash-desks by the sleeve of his hoodie.

As they walked towards the car, Mizanin was still looking around fishily, moving a couple of inches away from Kevin every time somebody walked by.

- Oh come on Mike, here nobody cares about us. Stop acting like you have an OCD.

Suddenly Kiley wrapped his arm around the smaller man's neck, dragged him closer and kissed the side of his head.

- Kiley, you're crazy, - Mike whispered, not being able to hold back a smile.

_Supermarket, what packet of crackers to pick?_

_They're all the same, one brand,_

_One name, but really they're not,_

_Look, look, just choose something quick,_

_People are staring, time to come quick ,_

_Cheeks are on fire, just choose something,_

_Pressure overwhelming,_

_Next minute I am turning out of the door,_

_Facing one week without food,_

_A day, a day when things are pretty bad_

_Don't let it make you feel sad,_

_The crackers were probably bad luck anyway,_

_Can't let your cold heart be free_

_When you act like_

_You've got an OCD_

As they came back home, Kevin took his hoodie off and threw it on the armchair near the bed.

- So, Mikey, thanks to your paranoia, we have only crackers, - he chuckled.

- Never mind, we can go there again.

- Fine, - Kiley sighed and casually pulled the neck of his t-shirt down a little.

Mike was now looking at his lover inseparably, watching his every move. Mizanin swallowed hard.

- Kev, I have to stop thinking dirty about you.

- Why stop?

Kevin smiled and approached Mike. Miz wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck and looked into his deep-blue eyes bottom-up.

- Kiley, no matter how hard we try not to think about it, we both know that… When we get back to work…

- Shut the fuck up, Mike, - Kevin whispered, - Just for a week can you please, _please _stop thinking about work? And about all the mother fucking obstacles and issues? I'm sick of it. We've got a week to enjoy, Mikey. And to think and act dirty.

Mike smiled and kissed his lover's lips passionately, closing his eyes, putting all the thoughts aside and concentrating on his blue-eyed obsession.

_We've got obsessions,_

_I want to erase every nasty thought_

_That bugs me every day of every week,_

_We've got obsessions,_

_You never tell me_

_What it is that makes you strong_

_And what it is that makes you weak._

Mike stretched and looked at the other side of the bed. Kevin was already sleeping, the white sheets shading his skin, his eyelashes shivering slightly. He was unbearably, painfully beautiful in his sleep. Mike bit his lower lip and closed his eyes for a second, trying to avoid thinking about the oncoming parting with Kevin.

Mizanin moved closer to his lover, wrapped his arms around the bigger man's waist, placed a soft kiss on the back of his head, nuzzling his hair slightly and snuggled to him.

Again, they are in the comfortable bed, the soft, unsure sunlight highlighting the sheets.

Miz found himself thinking that in Tampa nothing changes. And he didn't mind it.

Now Mike wanted the things to _never _change.

_Sunday, wake up_

_Last night's love affair is looking_

_Vulnerable again__…_


End file.
